


Changing Rains

by DrayPotter_TFLS (DrayOakenshield)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: hp_drizzle, F/M, HP Drizzle Fest 2018, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-10 12:36:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15949475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrayOakenshield/pseuds/DrayPotter_TFLS
Summary: When a storm drives her to the ground Ginny finds shelter and a fresh start in the manor of an unexpected admirer. Unsure of her future when she lands, what she finds inside changes everything.





	Changing Rains

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: A surprise storm causes Ginny to have to make an emergency landing during her flying practice.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.  
>  **Notes:** Thank you to my beta and cheerleader JenCala for helping me get through this. And thank you to the mods for the extension to get this submitted.  
> 

\-----------------------------------------------

Ginny bit back a curse as she realized the soft fall of rain she had been practicing in was quickly turning into a storm that was impossible to fly through. Even her matches got called off for gales like this; for her to continue flying would be the height of stupidity so she angled her broom to the ground and hoped like hell she could find a place to ride out the storm. Once her feet hit the slush that she was sure used to be solid dirt before the rain hit, she felt along until she found a tree she could slump against to protect her from the rain. As she was contemplating how she was going to get out of this mess without her wand a patronus landed in front of her.

“Weasley, I don’t know why you’re on my land but that tree isn’t going to do much to keep you safe. Come up to the manor and I’ll have the elves make us a cuppa and we can catch up.” Blaise Zabini’s voice came from the mouth of the glowing lynx which then promptly turned and started walking in what Ginny assumed was the direction the manor Blaise mentioned.

With a resigned sigh, Ginny stood up and followed the lynx up the hill and across a decent sized lawn to the glowing manor that came into sight when she was about a half a kilometer away. Now that safety was in sight she clutched her broom tighter and quickened her steps, wanting to get in out of the gale and start drying off. As she set foot on the first stone step leading up to the grand doors, one of them was pulled open by none other than the master of the manor himself, Blaise Zabini.

“Hullo Weasley, get inside and let's get you dry, then we will discuss how you came to be on my land in the middle of this downpour.” Blaise said with an unexpectedly warm smile as he stepped aside to let Ginny step past him into the manor. “I put some joggers in the bathroom down the hall, Slytherin colors, but they should be better than the sopping mess you’re wearing now. Just leave that stuff on the edge of the bath and Missy will grab them and get them cleaned and dried.”

Ginny returned his smile with one of her own before hurrying towards the bathroom Blaise had pointed her towards, tossing a thanks over her shoulder as she passed him. A few minutes later she stepped out of the bathroom after rubbing one of the provided towels over her hair and slipping into the dry clothes Blaise had laid out. After listening for a moment she heard noise coming from down the hall to her left that led deeper into the home. followed it and found herself in the kitchen where Blaise was puttering over the stove putting together what looked to be a dinner for two along with a couple mugs for tea.

As Ginny took her seat at the island in the center of the room Blaise looked up at her with a wry smile. “I know I said I would give you a cup of tea but I figured you could use food too. You are a Weasley after all and I remember how much you guys could tuck away back at Hogwarts.” He explained as he set one of the steaming mugs in front of her.

“Thank you Blaise, I appreciate it.” Ginny replied, wrapping her still cold hands around the mug. “If I may ask, why are you being so nice to me? This is definitely not what I would have expected from landing on a Slytherin’s lawn uninvited.”

Blaise grinned at her as he turned back to the stove. “Because I had a crush on you two years ago when I was in my last year at Hogwarts, but you were dating the golden boy so I never thought I had a chance. But now that you’ve been grounded by this storm, I’ve taken your clothes hostage and you can’t go anywhere it’s the perfect chance for us to get to know each other.”

“How very Slytherin of you Zabini.” 

“Please, call me Blaise, all my girlfriends should call me by my first name.” 

Ginny barked out a laugh as she took a sip of the tea Blaise had handed to her, shock flickering across her face when she realized it was perfectly sweetened and had just the right amount of milk added to it

“Don’t look too surprised, I watched you at meal times. Not constantly, but often enough to notice how you took your tea and often enough to know that making Bolognese was a safe bet for dinner.”

Needing a moment to process everything Ginny took another drink of her tea and watched Blaise put the finishing touches on the dinner he was making them. After a few moments, she found her voice again to start peppering Blaise with questions. “So, how did you know I was on your land? I didn’t think I’d flown over any fences or barriers?”

Blaise snorted as he carried the pasta over to the sink to drain it. “I have wards, I’m sure you’re familiar with those?”

“Okay that’s fair,” Ginny conceded with a laugh. “But I still didn’t feel like I tripped any wards when I was flying over, if I had I would have turned around and tried to go around.”

At that statement Blaise looked sheepish and focused on plating their dinner intently. “I keyed you into my wards when my mum gave the property to me before she left for Italy. Call it foolish but I was hoping to get a chance to invite you over.”

Ginny snickered into her mug at that statement. “I’m sorry but the idea that you, the textbook definition of suave, were even slightly nervous about asking me out is hilarious.”

“What can I say, I’m rich but I can’t measure up to the Boy Who Lived.” Blaise said with a smirk as he dished up two plates of pasta and a basket of garlic bread, setting them on the island in front of Ginny. “Would you like another mug of tea? Or I’ve got butterbeer in the fridge?” He asked as he turned to pull the salad out of the fridge.

“Butterbeer would be lovely.” 

Blaise nodded and grabbed two bottles in one hand and the salad in the other before turning back to the island and taking his seat across from her. “So, what were you doing out there in this gale?”

Scooping some salad into one of the bowls, Ginny passed it over to Blaise before serving herself and dousing it in dressing. “I was supposed to be flying drills, but really I was just trying to clear my head a bit. The season is almost over and I’m trying to decide if I want to resign for another year.”

“You’re doing brilliant with the Harpies, why would you resign?”

Ginny shrugged and popped a leaf of lettuce in her mouth, chewing it to give her a chance to decide how she wanted to answer. Finally she swallowed and smiled sadly at Blaise, “Honestly? I hate it. I thought I would love it, being the center of attention and everyone knowing my name. But I don’t, that’s why I left Harry. I hated not being able to go anywhere with him without someone coming up to him to get a picture or an autograph. And it’s started being the same thing, people recognize me because I’m the youngest chaser in the league right now. It’s miserable not being able to live my life.”

“I get that, it’s why I like teaching at Hogwarts and living out here. Getting to live a peaceful life after everything we did in school is a nice change of pace.”

“Wait, you teach at Hogwarts now?”

“Yes,” Blaise said with a smirk. “I started last year as Slughorn’s apprentice and at the end of the year he told Headmaster McGonagall that I was ready to take over and he was done. When term starts next month I will be Potions Master Zabini. Minerva has been amazing. A lot of professors expressed a desire to retire after the second war and she’s been making every effort to bring our generation in to teach instead of old codgers who don’t know how to deal with the younger generations’ trauma. The only one she hasn’t been able to find is a flying instructor; but she’s brought back Neville to apprentice in Herbology, Pansy is teaching Transfiguration, Luna is in Divination, and of course you know Harry is teaching Defense starting this term.”

Ginny poked at her pasta for a moment processing what Blaise was implying. Teaching at Hogwarts would be a nice change, especially with so many of her classmates now at the school. “Is it hard being so close in age to the students? I mean we did go to school with most of the upper years.”

“It’s really not. At least in Slytherin we never got close to people more than a year younger than us so teaching them is easy, from what I can see the others all feel the same. And when the castle was repaired Minerva turned an entire corridor into teachers housing, with a common room and everything. She’s pushing for unity and starting with the teachers seemed to be the easiest way.”

Nodding to herself Ginny realized her decision was already made. “After dinner can I use your owl to send a letter to Headmaster McGonagall and ask her if she’s still looking for a flying instructor?”

Blaise smirked at her, “Only if you agree to spend the night here to see her response in the morning.”

“Deal.” Ginny agreed, responding to his smirk with one of her own. “So this is quite the first date; dinner and straight into spending the night together.”

Not expecting that comment Blaise choked on the swig of butterbeer he was taking, laughing once he cleared his airway. “So this is a date, is it?”

“Do you not want it to be?” Ginny asked before taking the last bite of her pasta.

“I very much do, and if this is a date then I can do this.” Blaise declared, standing up on the rung of his stool and leaning over their empty plates to kiss her softly.

As Blaise reclaimed his seat Ginny grinned at him, “Oh yes you can definitely do that any time you want tonight since this is definitely a date now.”

“Only tonight though?”

“Pending how the rest of the night goes.” 

“Well then, how about we let Missy clean up in here and we can go down to the entertainment room and watch a movie together? I’ve got a cabinet down there with plenty of sweets and a lot of fluffy blankets.” He offered, standing up properly on the floor and holding out his hand to her.

Ginny took the offered hand with a smile and let him pull her to her feet. Quietly she followed him out of the room and up the stairs to his office, trying to figure out why they went up instead of down.

“You said you wanted to write Minerva tonight, was the kiss that good that you forgot?” He teased lightly as he pushed her towards the desk that was littered with quills and parchment. “Once you get your letter written give it to Rosina and she’ll get it to Hogwarts. I’m going to head downstairs and get a movie set up. Is Labyrinth okay?” He asked, pausing on his way out the door

“Sounds brilliant, I’ll be right down.” 

Blaise nodded and headed out the door to go get their movie started and set up a nest for them in the basement. 

As Blaise’s footsteps faded down the stairs Ginny took a seat in the plush leather chair behind the desk and penned a quick note to Professor McGonagall asking about teaching flying lessons at the school. Once she handed Rosina the letter she leaned against the window and watched the bird fly away, lost in thought. When the lynx lead her from the tree to the manor she hadn’t dreamed she would find as much welcoming warmth as she did. Through school she had only known about Blaise on the peripherals of her circle, he was a year above her and in a rival house, but the man she had gotten to see tonight was nothing like she expected. Not only was he a brilliant cook she could tell he had a sense of humor hidden under the cool persona he presented. And he seemed to care about her, not just because of her name or her friends but because he actually liked her. Taking a deep breath to steady herself Ginny smiled and turned to head downstairs. A lot was changing really fast, and really unexpectedly, but she was excited to get to know Blaise and see what a relationship with him could bring.

Blaise was just setting the butterbeers on the end tables when he heard Ginny coming down the stairs. Looking up he saw Ginny hop the last two steps, then bound toward him and throw her arms around his neck, giving him a quick kiss while he was still caught off guard by her enthusiasm. 

With a laugh, Blaise wrapped his arms around her waist and returned the kiss before spinning them around so he could toss her into the pile of three exceptionally fluffy blankets and seven or eight pillows of various sizes causing the smaller woman to shriek and laugh as she landed in the nest. Before she could catch her breath and regroup from the shock Blaise vaulted over the back of the extra-large couch to land next to her. “So what was that all about?”

“I just feel so much freer and lighter. This storm really was the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Ginny laughed, shifting to snuggle into Blaise’s chest.

Blaise draped his arms around her and held her tight, marveling silently at how well they fit together. “I wish I could take credit for the storm, but even though that wasn’t my doing I’d like to think I could claim at least partial credit for the rest of the night turning out so well.”

“Only partial credit? You are entirely to blame for me deciding to quit the Harpies and reaching out to Professor McGonagall about teaching at Hogwarts.”

“You say that like it’s a bad thing.”

“Not even a little bit” Ginny reassured, stretching up to kiss him. “Though my family may not feel the same when they realize I’m seeing a Slytherin and he prompted all these sudden changes in my life.”

Blaise snickered and kissed the top of her head, “We can deal with the family and the press later. For now, let’s just watch our movie and eat the mountain of sweets that is really too much for any rational person to eat alone.”

“Deal!” Ginny agreed, stretching across Blaise to grab a liquorice wand off the table as he hit play on the movie. Tomorrow would bring whatever it would bring, tonight there was a new relationship to explore and a movie to watch.


End file.
